


30 Day NSFW OTP Challege

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, OTP challange, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the other challenge... but naughtier. *eyebrow waggle*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naked Cuddles

“ _Thor_ ,” Loki hissed as he was yanked back into Thor’s plush bed. Thick, sweat-slicked arms coiling around him and pulling his back to Thor’s sticky chest. “Uck, you feel disgusting. Let go of me.”

Thor nuzzled his face into the back of his hair and Loki could feel the dopey grin on his face as he spoke. “Only if you stay in bed with me.”

Loki sighed, “you know why we can’t do this.”

Loki felt his grin falter. “I do. But… Please, just stay for a while?” Thor pressed a soft kiss to the back of Loki’s neck and his willpower began to crumble. “Please?” Thor asked again quietly.

Loki took a deep breath and hoped the scenarios flooding his mind wouldn’t come true. “ _Fine_. Just for a while, though. I’ll have to leave before dawn.”

Thor’s arms squeezed him more tightly and he placed another kiss on his neck. “Thank you.”

“Once I have better control over that invisibility spell, I’ll be able to stay longer.” Loki ran his fingertips up and down Thor’s forearm slowly, his eyelids suddenly feeling heavy.

“I love you, Loki.” 

“I love you too, Thor.” A small smile curled onto his face and let the rhythmic puff of hot breath on his neck lull him to sleep.


	2. Naked Kissin'

Thor and Loki stripped themselves of their armor, laughing at each other as they tripped over themselves trying to see who could get naked first, the pond before them reflected the shimmering night sky on it’s dark, glassy surface. 

They had managed to sneak away from the feast being held in some old warrior’s honor, taking a jug of wine with them and guzzling it down as they made their way through the palace. At some point during their drunken stumbling and joking Loki had proclaimed that he wanted to go swimming in the pond behind the garden and stomped off in the general direction of it, Thor at his heels.

Loki manged to get nude first and in a flash of pale skin had dived into the murky black water and ruining the stars’ reflection with just a few ripples, his head popping out of the water just as Thor jumped in, the huge splash shooting water at Loki’s face.

“Graceless boar.” Loki slapped the surface of the water and splashing it into Thor’s eyes.

Thor chuckled, “you were already wet!”

“Yes, but I didn’t need water shot up my nose.”

Thor flicked a drop of water into Loki’s eye, making him flinch. “I think you just enjoy whining and calling me rude names.”

“Well, I do like calling you names, but I do  _not_  whine.”

“Do too.” Thor splashed Loki again.

“Don’t be childish, Thor, you’re a damn prince.” 

Thor smirked and splashed him again and again, Loki eventually retaliating, both of them flailing wildly as they tried to splash as much water on each other as possible. Minutes passed before both of them quit, their arms heavy from the impromptu competition and wine, they laughed softly and tried to catch their breath. 

Thor shivered. “This water is freezing Loki, how can you stand it?”

Loki shrugged, swirling the tips of his fingers his fingers into the surface. “Feels good to me.”

Thor looked at him quizzically. Loki dipped under the water suddenly, popping back up a few feet away. “Find me, Thor.” He dipped down again.

Thor chuckled, diving under and trying to feel his way around in the darkness for Loki and failing for a while before deciding to stay above the water and wait for Loki to come up for air.

After a few minutes of waiting with no signs of Loki, Thor had begun to think that Loki had snuck away and was laughing as Thor froze in the pond and looked for nothing. Then, towards the far side of the pond bubbles slowly crept to the surface. Thor dived under and swam as fast as he could towards them, blindly grabbing until he felt a thin arm in his grasp and pulling.

“Took you long enough, I thought I’d drown before you’d find me.” Loki said flatly.

“So little faith in me, brother.” 

Loki rolled his eyes and Thor was filled with an overwhelming urge to kiss him, he barely hesitated before pressing his lips onto Loki’s and quickly pulling away. They stared at each other, silent and wide-eyed for a few moments. 

“I think I’ve had a bit too much wine tonight.”

Loki stared at him for another moment before grabbing Thor’s face, pulling him close and planting a hard, open mouthed kiss on Thor’s lips, not pulling back until he needed to breath.

“Perhaps I had too much wine as well.”


	3. First Time

“Are you sure you want to do this? Because we can wait longer if you’d like to.” Thor was kneeling between Loki’s trembling legs, three oil-slicked fingers stretching his opening.

Loki panted softly, fists twisted tightly into the bedding beneath him. “If we wait any longer I might die from frustration.” He took a steadying breath. “Sit against the headboard.”

Thor quickly obliged, pulling his fingers out of Loki and propping himself up on the headboard. When he was settled, Loki got to his knees and carefully straddled Thor’s lap. Loki paused, smirking and kissing Thor softly on the lips before continuing.

“No need to be so nervous.”

“I am not nervous.” Thor protested softly, his shaking hands holding onto Loki’s thighs a bit too tightly.

Loki rolled his eyes and grabbed Thor’s cock, positioning himself carefully onto the head of it.

“Loki?”

“ _What?_ ” Loki snipped.

“You won’t regret this, will you? You won’t change your mind tomorrow and hate me for this?” Thor asked nervously.

The corners of Loki’s mouth twitched up into a soft smile. “Of course not. You won’t either?”

Thor smiled, his shoulders relaxing as he shook his head. “Never.”

“Good.” Loki’s eyes fluttered closed as he pressed down, spearing himself onto Thor’s cock slowly, his nails digging into Thor’s shoulders. He let out the breath he had been holding when he was fully seated on Thor’s lap. 

Thor wrapped his hands around Loki’s waist and he relaxed into their gentle hold. He pushed himself up and slid slowly back down Thor’s cock again, a soft sigh escaping his throat. Loki fucked himself on Thor’s cock slowly, their sweat covered  bodies sliding against one another as Thor pulled him closer and kissed him deeply. 

Loki’s hips stuttered and he came with a strangled moan. His body going slack and collapsing on top of Thor’s, come cooling on both their stomachs. Thor stroked his back lightly as he caught his breath, cock still hard and deep inside Loki. Thor smiled again, flipping them both and thrusting hard into him. Loki grimaced from the over-stimulation and held tight onto Thor’s back. Thor came moments later, moaning in to the crook of Loki’s neck.

As they laid in Loki’s bed and stared at the ceiling, their hands found one another, their fingers weaving together tightly. Neither one letting go until Thor had to sneak back to his chambers in the morning.


	4. Masturbation

Loki hadn’t meant to catch Thor like  _this_. 

Really, he hadn’t.

He had only meant to sneak up on him, play a harmless prank.

But now, as he crouched behind large chair, he was captivated by the sight of his brother sprawled out and nude, his fist sliding up and down his oil-slicked cock. Loki had to concentrate on keeping his breathe steady and, more importantly, quiet.

It was hard though, as Thor fucked into his own fist, his golden skin glistening with a fine layer of sweat and his head thrown back in ecstasy. As one hand continued pumping his cock, the other reached farther down, fingers pressing in and stretching. Loki felt any blood that had been left in his head drop straight down to his cock and without thinking of the consequences quickly freed himself from his trousers and began jerking his cock in time with Thor.

Thor moaned loudly, his knees spreading farther apart and his fingers reaching deeper inside, his toes curling into the sheets. Loki felt a bead of sweat roll down his back. His hips thrusted into his fist as he imagined fucking his brother, pushing his thighs as far apart as they could go, spreading his ass open around his throbbing cock until he  _cried_ for release.

“ _Loki…_ ” Thor’s strangled moan cut straight through his thoughts, making him freeze on the spot.

Loki was transfixed as he watched Thor climax with his name spilling from his lips over and over again, cum spurting onto his heaving chest and stomach. Loki shut his eyes and pressed his face to the back of the chair, pumping his hand a few more times before he came with a gasp, his seed staining the fabric of the chair.

When he dared to glance back up at Thor, he was still gasping for air and covered in oil and his release. Thor was a complete mess over  _him_ , without even a single touch.

One day, Loki thought with a smirk, both their twisted fantasies would become real.

He left with a whisper, leaving his come on the chair. 


	5. Blow Job

“ _Mmmph_.” Loki’s nose was pushed down into the soft curls at the base of Thor’s cock, ignoring the ache in his knees as they dug into the golden floor for the more satisfying feeling of Thor’s cock, hot, hard and twitching, deep down in his throat.

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor pleaded desperately, “we could get caught.”

Loki looked up at him through his lashes and purred, the sound making Thor throw his head back and bite back a moan as it vibrated up his cock. Loki pulled back, lips stretching over the girth and swirling his tongue around the tip before sliding back down the length again. He held on to Thor’s hips, keeping him pressed firmly against the wall as he kept a steady pace, slowly wrenching Thor’s climax out of him with each movement. Thor was quick to forget about being caught as he became lost in his pleasure, moaning loudly and begging Loki for more. Loki moved a hand away from Thor’s hips, cupping his balls and enjoying the gasp that it pulled from Thor.

With one more slow slide down his cock, Loki took him in as deep as he could go and swallow again and again, feeling Thor’s testicles tighten in his palm and his cock twitch as he emptied his seed in the back of Loki’s throat.

Loki let Thor’s cock fall from his mouth with a wet plop, grinning up at the god of thunder as he attempted to catch his breathe and compose himself.

Thor gave him a tired smile, placing a hand on Loki’s cheek and running his thumb along his sharp cheekbone. “You will kill me one day,” he said through heaving breathes.

Loki leaned into the touch. “Knowing you, you wouldn’t stay dead for long.”


	6. Clothed Getting Off

“Stop pawing me, you brute. Mother and father are expecting us soon.” Loki elbowed Thor in the ribs, knocking the breath out of him for a moment, but he was otherwise undeterred.

Thor ‘s hands slid from his hips to his waist, pressing himself against Loki’s back, his hips moving of their own accord. He peppered kisses along the edge of his jaw and down his neck, breathing in the fresh scent of his skin as he did. “But how can I keep my hands off you when you look so fetching?”

“Have you ever heard of this thing called self restraint?”

“Hmm…” Thor pretended to mull it over, continuing to rub himself against Loki as he did. “I don’t think I have.”

“You should try it sometime.”

“I think not. It sounds like something I would not enjoy.”

“I feel that Thor, I’d stop before you get too excited.” Loki turned to face Thor, adjusting a misaligned bit of armor for him.

“We have fifteen minutes.”

“It took me 30 to get in this new armor.”

Thor grinned lasciviously at him. “Who said anything about taking off our armor?” Loki smirked back at him and let Thor guide him until his back was against a wall, sighing at the feeling of Thor’s stiffening cock pressing against him. Their hips ground together slowly, Loki’s hands moving down to cup Thor’s ass and pull him against himself harder. Thor placed his hands against the wall for balance and mouthed along Loki’s jaw again. Their hips moved together faster, their breathing becoming less even and labored.

Loki hissed, the pressure and the friction sent him tumbling over the edge, his body going rigid as he spilled. Thor coming just a moment later with a deep, rumbling groan.

They stayed against the wall as they caught their breath. Loki shifted a bit, making a face at Thor. “Now I’ll be sticky all night. Do you know how hard it is to look mother in the eye with come in my pants?”


	7. Dressed/Naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - this chapter is all sorts of non-con so if you don't want that in your life turn back now and wait for tomorrow's installment.

The last thing Thor remembered was sitting at the table, drinking and joking with his friends.

So, he wasn’t entirely sure at what point in the night he became naked, with his ass up in the air, in his bed. Or _why_ he was naked, with his ass up in the air, in his bed.

His clouded brain decided to inform him of the strong hand wrapped around both his wrists, pressing them firmly into the mattress above him, pinning him down.

Then he felt something hard and thick pushing against his asshole. He felt slick with oil down to his thighs. He finally realized what was happening when he felt the head of the cock pressing in and stretching him, the burn making him tense and gasp.

“ _Shit._ ”

“Loki!?” Thor craned his neck, trying to see if it really was his brother doing this to him.

“You weren’t supposed to wake up,” Loki sighed. He felt an oily hand run up and down his spine, an attempt to soothe him. “Try to relax a bit. It’ll make it better.”

“Loki?” Thor was still still tense, his sloshed brain still trying to process the whole situation. Loki pressed on, his cock stretching and burning him from the inside. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear himself gasping and whining into the sheets, hear Loki moan above him as he continued to force himself into Thor. He felt Loki’s armor, cold and hard against his skin, he felt the warm, smooth leather of his trousers on the backs of his thighs when he had finally fully sheathed himself. He heard Loki sigh again.

Then Loki pulled out slowly, sending an icy shiver up Thor’s spine, only to plunge back in. Loki’s hand moved to his hip, holding Thor steady as he took him with long, hard thrusts. Thor tried to move his arms, but his limbs felt like lead and Loki’s hand kept him down easily. 

“Ahh,  _fuck,_  Thor… wanted you for so long…” Loki let out a shaky breath and fucked Thor harder. “So  _tight_.” The words slid around Thor’s head.

Loki’s hand moved to Thor’s cock, jerking him into hardness and making him whine helplessly again. Thor felt his orgasm build up quickly, his come suddenly spurting onto the sheets and making him sob. Loki groaned loudly above him and with a few more thrusts he was spilling deep inside of him. Loki slumped, the weight of his body making his armor dig into Thor’s back, his hot breath breath on his neck.

Minutes later, Loki lifted himself off Thor, his softened cock falling out of Thor in a way that made him wince. Thor’s legs fell out from under him, his arms slowly curling to his sides. He felt the bed shift as Loki crawled off of it. Heard the soft clicks and clanks as he put himself back in order. Then, he felt Loki run his fingers run through his hair, gently tucking the strands that had fallen on his face behind his ear. His hand moved away, and a moment later a blanket was being laid over him.

The bed shifted again. Loki leaned close, his lips laying a soft kiss to his cheek. “Never doubt that I love you.” And with a puff he was gone, leaving Thor confused and aching in many ways.


	8. Skype Sex

While the rest of the team slept, Thor stayed a awake, scrolling and clicking aimlessly on his laptop in the darkness of his room. There was a ping and a window popped up in the corner of the screen. Loki was requesting a video call, the hour was a bit strange for that, but Thor always had trouble denying his brother’s requests. He clicked and watched Loki fill his screen.

“Hello, Thor.” Loki looked flushed, his voice deeper than usual and he was panting slightly.

Thor sat up straighter, suddenly feeling concerned. “Loki, are you unwell? You look fevered. Is that why you called?”

Loki laughed softly, “Don’t fret, I feel  _very_  well. I called to show you something.”

Thor’s brow scrunched together wondering what he could possibly need to show him _right now_.

Loki smirked at him through the screen and spun his laptop to face the cloudy glass doors of a shower. 

Thor tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at his screen. “Why are you in a bathroom?” His eyes went wide when Loki came into view again, naked and lazily stroking his cock with one hand, the other pulling the door open to reveal a large red dildo jutting out from the tiles. Thor’s mouth felt far too dry all of a sudden.

“I bought something today. It reminded me of you,” Loki said with a smirk. He reached over for something, grabbing a bottle and squirting some lube on the already slick dildo and smoothing it over it’s girth. “Although, it can’t leave those bruises on my hips I love so much like you can.” Thor’s mouth hung open, watching Loki turn and quickly impale himself on the fake cock, moaning loudly when his ass hit the wall, his eyes fluttering closed. His gripped tightly to the tiled shelf and the metal edge of the door, leaving his cock to hang and twitch helplessly.

Thor hardly breathed as he watched Loki slowly fuck himself on the cock, feeling his blood rush downwards with every deep groan and wet squelch as the cock slid in and out of him.

“Touch yourself…” Loki commanded breathlessly. “I want to see you.”

Thor sucked in a lungful of air, scrambling to pull the flannel pants he wore down and move his laptop to allow Loki a good view of him, hissing when his hand was finally wrapped around his cock. “Loki…”

Loki moaned, his cock twitching as he slid down the cock again. “Tell me how you’d fuck me, Thor.”

Thor’s head fell back, a flood of images filling his mind. “I’d fuck you hard and fast first, just until you came. Then I’d stuff that fake cock up your ass, so when I fucked your mouth you’d feel completely filled…” Loki groaned, one hand moving to stroke his cock, his ass slapping against the wall as he fucked himself in short, hard thrusts.

Thor took another deep breath, his hand moving faster, his other hand cupping his balls. “You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Having your ass filled while I fucked your face. You’re so hungry for my cock.” Loki’s head dropped down, hanging as he ground against the wall and Thor’s name poured from his lips. Thor could feel his orgasm approaching rapidly. “I’d make you swallow every bit of my seed down, I know how much you love the taste of it…”

Loki whined and gasped. Thor continued, “I’d make you keep that cock inside you, so you’d be good and loose for me when I was ready to fuck you again.” Thor could see Loki was on the edge, his hips moving erratically and his breathing shallow. “Maybe I’d stuff my cock inside with it, fill your cockhungry little hole until you scream. I’d make you feel loose for days, you wouldn’t even be able to  _sit_  without thinking of the fucking I gave you.”

Loki came hard, sobbing loudly and spurting onto the tiles in front of him. Thor climaxed at the same time, thick ropes of come landing on his chest and belly.

He watched as Loki reached shakily behind him, detaching the dildo from the wall and holding it inside him. He leaned down, his smirking, sleepy face filling the screen. “I want you  _here_  as soon as possible,” he managed to say through labored breathes before clicking off and leaving Thor to pant and stare at a bright white screen.

He called Mjolnir to his hand, standing and pulling his pants up slowly. He wondered if he should leave a note for his friends. It could be a few days before he returned and he didn’t want them to worry.

He was just having a bit of trouble trying to think of  _what_  he’d write to them.


	9. Against the Wall

Thor had Loki pushed against the wall as soon as they stepped out of the packed dining hall and he was already covering Loki’s neck in wet kisses.

“We will get caught, you idiot.” Loki pushed weakly at Thor’s massive shoulders.

Thor nuzzled into Loki neck, the rough hair of his beard made Loki shiver. “Don’t care… I want you  _now_ …” Thor pressed his full weight against Loki, grinding his hips into him and moaning at the friction.

Loki gave an annoyed groan and tried to push at Thor’s shoulders again. “If someone walks out here, you will care.”

Thor lifted his head, laughing softly and kissing Loki gently. “Let them see. Let them watch as I fuck you into useless mess, only able to open your legs for me.”

Thor smiled as Loki’s cheeks flushed, his eyes going dark and his breath hitching in his throat. Thor yanked down his trousers, then Loki’s and wrapped one hand around both their hard leaking cocks, stroking them with short, quick jerks. Loki gasped, his eyes rolling back and his head falling back, hitting the wall with a thunk. Thor licked a long stripe up Loki’s throat.

Thor continued, his voice deep and gravelly, “I’d fuck you in front of all of Asgard, just to let them know you are mine, let them hear that the only name you’ll ever say in bed is ‘Thor’…”

Loki let out a high whine into the air, his hips thrusting into Thor’s fist as he pumped faster. Loki’s fingers dug into Thor’s shoulders, attempting to keep himself up as he’s became weaker.

Thor hissed when he ran the callused pad of his thumb over both their slits. “…When I am king I will fuck your throat as I sit on the throne. I will spend myself on your face over and over and then make you wear my seed before the whole court…”

Loki moaned, his body tensing and his back arching. Thor shuddered, burying his face into the crook of Loki’s neck and biting back a moan as he came, Loki coming with a sob.

They leaned against the wall, panting and huffing. Slowly, Thor pushed himself off Loki, pulling up his trousers and laughing breathlessly at his come covered hand.

Loki pushed himself off the wall carefully, tucking himself back into his trousers. “You are absolutely twisted.”

Thor gave him a lascivious smile, holding up his dirty hand. “You seem to enjoy it.”

Loki grabbed his hand, examining it carefully. “I do, don’t I?” With the tip of his tongue he slowly licked a drip of come off Thor’s thumb, staring up at him through his lashes.


	10. Doggy Style

“ _Say it_.” Thor dug his fingers into Loki’s hips, bruising the pale skin stretched over bone.

Loki sneered at him from over his shoulder. “No.”

The hard slap of skin hitting skin reverberated off the walls of the room. Loki keened and twisted his fists into the sheets as Thor repeated the movements for a few minutes before pulling out almost completely, the head of his cock just barely nudging inside Loki. Loki slumped down and whined pathetically into the sheets.

Thor huffed, “I can do this all night.”

“I’d like to see you try you arrogant, over-inflated, good for nothin-” Thor cut him off with a hard slam of his hips, making Loki gasp and coke on his breath.

Thor pulled back out slowly, enjoying every shudder that wracked Loki’s body. “You can say so many other words for me, dearest brother. Why not just say the two I  _want_ to hear?”

Loki shifted his hips, trying to impale himself onto Thor’s cock, growling when Thor pushed him away. “Unlike everyone else, I will not bow so easily to you.”

Thor smiled, sheathing himself fully in one quick thrust. “But you open your legs so easily for me…”

Loki moaned weakly into the mattress, his mouth falling open. Thor pulled his hips back.

“…Was it not just days ago that you were  _begging_  me to fuck you? You wanted me so badly that you even sucked my cock in the baths because you could not wait any longer…” Thor shoved back in. “…And it was only  _hours_  ago that you sat in my lap, writhing like a bitch in heat, telling me how you wanted me to fuck you into the mattress, you  _pleaded_  for my touch…” Thor pulled back out and thrust back in one motion.

Loki sobbed, his back bowing.

“Would anyone else fuck you like you want? Does anyone else have a cock you’d beg for?” Thor grabbed Loki by the jaw, pulling him up so Loki’s back was flush to his chest and wrapped a hand around his leaking cock. Loki moaned and choked on air. “Face it Loki, my mark is burned deep inside you. Just say it.”

Loki whined.

Thor pumped his fist around Loki’s cock quickly, his hips snapping at the same speed. Loki screamed, screwing his eyes shut and clawing at Thor’s arms.

When Loki’s body started tensing, Thor froze and held the base of Loki’s cock tightly. Loki yowled, tears springing from his eyes.

“You’re  _mine_ ,” Thor growled, hot breath puffing on the side of Loki’s face. He gave Loki’s cock another squeeze.

“ _I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours!_ ” Loki screamed into the air, he added weakly, “please, _please_  Thor…”

Thor stroked his fingers along Loki’s jaw and kissed Loki’s shoulder. He began stroking Loki’s cock again, his back arching only after a few strokes. “Not so hard now, was it?” He said with a chuckle, tossing Loki’s spent body back down onto the bed and grabbing his hips, fucking into Loki hard and fast, the sound of smacking skin filling the room again.

Loki whimpered, his body tensing from over stimulation. Thor came with a deep groan, his hips pushing Loki flat onto the mattress as he emptied himself deep inside.

Thor pulled out and rolled to his side, pulling Loki’s limp body against and peppered kisses all over his sweaty shoulders.

“You’re mine,” Thor growled between kisses.

“I’m yours,” Loki whispered, his eyelids slipping closed.


	11. Dom/Sub (more like bondage but oh well)

There was a hiss as hot wax met blue skin, the wax freezing and cracking where it landed while the skin beneath flashed pale pink for the briefest moment.

Loki twisted against the ropes that held him to the cold metal table, his arms bound tightly behind him, from elbows to wrists. His legs bent under and his back bent at an uncomfortably high arc, leaving his chest exposed and his cock to twitch and bob in the air.

Another drip of wax landed just above the dark patch of hair his cock stood from, sending a jolt through his body and making him writhe.

“Do not try to act like you do not enjoy this, brother.” Thor snickered, grabbing another a candle and tossing the leftover stump to the side. “Especially when I see the evidence of your enjoyment so plainly.” Thor ran a finger along the underside of Loki’s cock, Loki’s body going tense from the sensation. Thor ran his hand up Loki’s chest, brushing away frozen chunks of wax from his skin. “You’ve always been so cold… and I have always wondered why.” Thor tipped the candle, a drip of wax landing in the hollow of Loki’s throat. “Now I know.” Thor poured a line down Loki’s chest. Loki’s breath hitched and bit down on his lip.

Thor moved down the table, his eyes never leaving Loki’s body. He placed a hand on Loki’s inner thigh, smiling when Loki gasped. On his other thigh, he poured a hefty amount of wax just before the junction of his thigh and hips. Loki whimpered, his cock bobbing of it’s own accord and leaking pre-come. Thor moved his hand, pouring wax where it had been and watching Loki twist and whine again.

Thor stood back and just watched Loki for a few minutes, watching as his breath evened out and his body relaxed. He put the candle down and pulled something from his belt.

“Perhaps you are still as warm on the inside like this…” 

Loki’s eyes shot over to Thor, watching him slick his fingers and stand before his spread thighs. Loki gasped and choked as two thick fingers pushed into him, the sudden stretching sending jolts of pain up his spine. Thor stilled when he reached his knuckles, waiting for Loki to relax around him. Then he moved his fingers, searching, pressing harder when he found the spot. 

Loki gasped, moving his hips as much as he could. His body curling even more as Thor rubbed relentlessly. His cock throbbed, getting even harder, the head becoming dark purple.

Thor curled his fingers, pressing harder, wrapping his free hand around Loki’s cool cock. With three quick jerks Loki was sobbing, hot come spurting onto Thor’s hand as he wrenched every last drop from his body.

Loki’s chest heaved, his body twitching when Thor pulled his fingers out of him. Thor walked around, a serene smile on his face. Loki watched as Thor stuck a come covered finger into his mouth, pulling it out with a pop.

“Oh, and your ass is just as hot as I remember.” Thor licked another drop of come off his hand. “Which is good, because you are quite fetching in this form.”

Loki rolled his red eyes. “You have always been an insatiable pervert.”


	12. Fingering

“I am  _sure_  I can make you come like never before without  _once_  touching your cock.”

Loki watched as Thor’s eyes sparked with a mixture of lust and competitiveness. The cocky grin that slid on his face usually infuriated Loki, but this time he couldn’t help but grin back two-fold.

“That is a hefty claim.” Thor stepped closer to Loki, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“It is true.” Loki leaned into Thor’s ear and whispered, “I’ll be in your chambers in an hour.” He disappeared in swirl of green smoke. Leaving Thor to stew in his thoughts.

Loki appeared an hour later as promised. Thor stood at once, staring down Loki with slightly darkened eyes before wrapping him up in his big arms and kissing him hard.

Loki pulled back just far enough to break their lips apart, his eyes hazy from the kiss.

“Miss me, Thor?” He asked, amusement laced in his voice.

Thor growled and attempted to lock lips with Loki again, only to be stopped by a delicate finger.

“On the bed, no clothes.” Loki quirked a brow when Thor hesitated. “ _Now._ ”

Thor nearly tripped trying to get his clothes off fast enough, hopping onto the bed and getting comfortable in the center, hungry eyes set on Loki.

Loki undressed almost lazily, taking his time and occasionally glancing over to Thor to see the reaction. Watch his blue eyes turn almost black with lust, his tongue glide over his dry lips over and over in attempts to wet them, how he unknowingly leaned forward with every piece of clothing Loki took off.

When he was finally nude, he climbed onto the bed, kneeling between Thor’s spread legs and leaning over to kiss him. Thor over enthusiastically meeting him halfway and knocking their teeth together.

“Sorry,” He said sheepishly.

Loki rubbed a hand over his sore lips. “I’ll pretend it did not happen. Now lie back.”

Thor mumbled another apology and did as he was told, lying back and shifting around till he was comfortable.

Loki started by kissing the inside of Thor’s knee and slowly moving up, moving over to the other leg when he neared his cock. Then Loki moved to his neck, slowly trailing kisses down until he reached the thick patch of dark blonde hair that surrounded Thor’s, now hard, cock.

Thor was breathless as he spoke. “Do you plan to tease me until my body gives?”

Loki smiled against Thor’s hip. “Not tonight.” He traced his tongue along a thick blue vein that protruded from his skin.

With a flick of his wrist, a vial appeared in Loki’s hand, he opened it as he continued to lick trails all over Thor’s torso, drenching his fingers in the silky oil. Loki swirled his tongue around one of Thor’s nipples, mirroring the movement with a oil covered finger at Thor’s hole. Thor’s body stiffened, his breath hitching in his throat.

“Loki?”

Loki kept his cheek pressed to Thor’s chest. “It’ll be uncomfortable at first, but I’ll go slow. You’ll enjoy it.”

Thor was still for a moment, nodding and relaxing a bit. Loki continued, moving his mouth along Thor’s skin and beginning to slowly press his finger in.

Thor’s breath hitched when Loki’s finger finally breached him. Loki kept his finger still, moving up to Thor’s neck with his lips as he waited for Thor to relax.

Thor let out the breath he’d been holding eventually, his body relaxing into the bed more. Loki pressed further in until he was to the knuckle, not waiting to pull back and press back in. Thor gasped, shutting his eyes tightly and holding his breath. Loki curled his finger, pressing up and searching until Thor’s eyes flew open and he gasped again.

Loki watched his reaction with and ever widening grin, rubbing that spot with his finger and making Thor’s cock twitch. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Thor’s eyes fluttered shut and he nodded, his head falling back to the pillow.

Loki continued his slow rhythm of pulling out and pushing back in, always making sure to hit that spot each time. Soon, Thor was moaning and grinding his hips with each movement.

“More,” he whined pathetically.

“More?”

Thor nodded weakly, groaning loudly when Loki pressed a second finger in.

Loki scissored his fingers, watching and feeling Thor quickly loosen around him. Thor pleaded for more, and Loki didn’t hesitate to push a third finger into him, finally grabbing his own neglected cock with his free hand. Thor moaned, arching his back and pressing his hips down onto Loki’s fingers.

“If I had known you’d make such sweet sounds, I would’ve done this sooner.” Loki stretched his fingers, his eyes on Thor’s face as he bit down on his lip and held back another moan.

Thor cock twitched and bobbed harder, the head flushed dark red and slick with precome. Loki pressed harder, his fingers swirling on that spot, tapping it relentlessly until Thor was yowling, his body curved tight as a bow and coming with great, hot spurts. Coating his heaving, sweaty chest with thick, white stripes. Thor’s body clamped around Loki’s fingers, holding him in until he had spent himself fully. Loki slipped his fingers free, finishing himself off with a few quick strokes and spilling himself on Thor’s trembling thigh.

When Loki had began to finally come down, he looked back down at Thor, body still shaking and gasping for air, his entrance loose and oil slicked, come cooling on his gleaming, golden skin. He smiled and crawled on top of Thor, hovering above him with a hand on either side of Thor’s head. Thor eyes opened heavily, a tired, cockeyed smile sliding on his face.

“I told you I could do it,” Loki said with an amused voice.

Thor laughed, lazily swatting Loki away.

Loki fell beside Thor, sighing happily. Then groaning as Thor turned over and clung to him. “Get off. You’re  _sticky_.”

Thor just hummed in agreement, his breathing already going deep and steady. Loki sighed again, giving up and letting his eyes drift closed.


	13. Rimming

Thor had was finally home after a two week hunting trip. Naturally, Loki had greeted him in his bed wearing only an annoyed look.

“You were gone too damn long.” Loki pulled Thor down on top of him, wrapping his legs around Thor’s waist and kissing him hard.

Thor laughed, pulling away to take off his cape. “You should have come along.”

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I feel like we’ve had this conversation before.” Loki pulled him back down by the collar of his armor.

Thor let himself be pulled down, humming happily as Loki kissed him again, only to pull back again after a moment. A mischievous grin was on his face. “I could make it up to you, if you’d like?”

Loki narrowed his eyes at him. “How so?”

Thor’s grin widened. “Fandral told me of something the Vanir like to do.”

“What is it?”

“If I told you, it would ruin the surprise. Lay on your belly.”

Loki gave an annoyed sigh, but did as Thor told, turning over and letting Thor pull his hips up. Thor spent a few minutes enjoying the view, running his hands down Loki’s back, gently massaging and spreading Loki’s cheeks, hoping Loki wouldn’t kick him in the head for what he was going to do.

Feeling a little exposed with his ass in the air, Loki twisted around to glare at Thor. “Do you plan on  _doing_  anything, or do you just intend to stare into my ass all night?”

Thor pushed his shoulder down until he was laying on the bed again. “Shh. Just relax.”

“Then get on with it,” Loki hissed.

“Alright, alright,” Thor chuckled. He bent down, spreading Loki’s ass again and taking a short, experimental lick at his hole.

Loki gasped and twisted around again. “What are you doing!?”

Thor licked him again, slower, pressing the flat of his tongue down harder. Loki gasped louder.

“Thor!”

Thor pressed his lips around Loki’s hole and swirled his tongue around and around the puckered skin. Loki’s head dropped back down onto the pillows and continued to gasp and moan with each swirl and swipe of Thor’s tongue. Thor pushed the tip of his tongue into Loki, making him yowl and press back against Thor’s mouth. Thor slowly fucked the tip of his tongue in and out Loki, occasionally stopping to swirl more sloppy little circles and lick up and down his crack. 

Loki shuddered and moaned, taking his cock in hand and stroking hard and fast. Thor continued to lick and prod him, humming happily at every sound Loki made.

Loki’s arched his back, moaning into the pillows as he came, staining the sheet’s below him. Thor continued on, not wanting to stop tasting him, until Loki hissed and reached back to push his head away. Loki sank down, turning to his side and panting hard. Thor slowly kissed his way up Loki’s side until he was laying with his armored chest pressed to Loki’s back. He buried his face into the nape of Loki’s neck and took a deep breath, taking in the light scent of herbs and magic, along with the slightly stronger musky smell of his sweat. 

“I missed you too, Loki.”

Loki hummed softly, his breath going steady and even as he fell fast asleep.


	14. 69

Loki slid his mouth off Thor’s cock with a wet pop. A lopsided smile forming on his face  as Thor whined at the loss of his mouth.

“On your side,” he commanded, his voice rough and breathless.

Thor turned immediately, smiling when Loki spun around, Loki’s hard cock twitching in his face.

Loki grabbed hold of the base of Thor’s cock, his reddened lips curving into an even sharper grin. “I figure you know what to do…”

Thor grinned back at him, licking his lips and nodding. “I can figure it out.” 

Loki swallowed Thor’s cock almost all the way to the root, only to choke and gasp as Thor sucked hard on the head of his cock, his hot tongue swirling around and pressing on the slit.

In retaliation, Loki swallowed over and over again, his throat closing around the thick cock.

Thor moaned and and bobbed his head up and down Loki’s shaft faster.

Loki moved his mouth off Thor’s penis, one hand continuing to stroke him as his head dipped down and sucked one of Thor’s balls into his mouth.

Thor growled and went back to sucking the head, his tongue pressing and rubbing on his slit as his hand worked up and down the sweat slick shaft.

Loki jerked Thor’s cock faster, going back and forth between Thor’s balls and sucking on them almost cruelly hard.

They both felt themselves peaking rapidly, both moved faster, trying to make the other come first.

Thor pressed his tongue down as Loki’s come filled his mouth, groaning deeply when he felt himself climax, his own come spurting onto his and Loki’s stomach.

They both fell on their backs, spent and breathless. 

“I won.”

“Did not. You were coming in my mouth before I was.”

“Your balls were tightening in my mouth before I was coming in yours.”

“Liar.”

Loki laughed softly and swatted Thor’s thigh.


	15. Sweet and Passionate

Once, just after Loki had officially came of age, he went on a journey by himself that lasted three weeks.

He did not tell Thor beforehand.

So, when his mother burst into his chambers late one afternoon and excitedly told him that Loki would be returning that night, he had to force the smile on his face. The anger that had been brewing in him for weeks was nearly boiling over, it took all his control to keep a storm from raging above the palace.

He barely managed to conceal his anger to welcome back his brother beside his parents. He seethed as Loki babbled on about what he had gone and done in his absence. He would’ve spat curses at him if Loki had deemed him worthy enough to collect some silly little trinket for.

He skipped dinner, feigning illness and stomping all the way back to his chamber. There he paced, his anger simmering as he clenched the handle of Mjolnir in his fist. Sometime later, there was a soft knock at his door.

“Thor?”

Thor growled at the door, turning his back and ignoring Loki’s soft voice as he called again.

Then, Loki was in front of him, his arms crossed and his expression a mixture of confusion and hurt. He dropped Mjolnir and slammed Loki against the wall.

Loki choked and coughed, a small smile forming on his face. “Well, I’ve missed you too…”

Thor turned away from him again, pushing the fallen hair from his face. “That is a nice new trick there, brother. Did you learn that on your travels?” 

“Well, yes,” Loki said, voice sounding a bit bewildered at Thor’s harsh tone. “I learned it from some elves on Alfheim… I must say, you don’t seem pleased that I’m back.”

Thor spun, pressing a hand to Loki’s chest and snarling, “I  _am_  happy that you are back. I am angry that you left in the first place!”

“Why!?” Loki’s jaw clenched. “Because I did not invite you!?” Loki stepped closer, until his and Thor’s noses were almost touching. “The  _precious golden prince_  was denied his toy for a few weeks so he’s going to have a temper tantrum like a petulant child!”

Thunder rumbled outside as Thor narrowed his eyes at Loki.

Loki continued, “did it burn you to not have me at your disposal, Thor? Did you have to make due with some bawdy wench to wet your cock since I wasn’t here?” Loki snickered, a sharp, malicious grin on his face. “Or was it because you simply could not have a constant eye on me, to have me at your back, to do your bidding and to talk your way out of the piles of shit you always bury yourself in?”

Thor felt fire pumping through his veins as he stared at Loki’s grinning face. 

The grin fell from Loki’s face. “This trip was for me and me alone, Thor. I thought you, of all people, could understand that.” Loki stepped around Thor, his soft footsteps stopping for a moment. “Here’s your gift. I hope it pleases The Mighty Thor.”

By the time Thor had turned around, Loki was gone, a small satchel lay on his bed. Guilt had sunken deep down in his gut and weighed him down. He walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge and scooped the satchel up. Inside it was a pendant on a thin gold chain, a spell of protection weaved in runes on it.

Thor nearly kicked himself.

A couple hours later, he cautiously approached Loki’s door and knocked softly. He knocked again when there was no answer.

“Loki?”

He waited for what seemed like hours, noting but silence on the other side of the door.

“Loki, _please._ ”

The door creaked open a crack. The room was dimly lit and Loki sat with his back to Thor as he read some old tome. “Have you come to how well you impersonate a small child again? Because, if you are, I will just tell you now that I will be paying more attention to things that actually interest me.”

“I am sorry, Loki.” 

Loki turned in his chair and gave Thor a skeptical look.

“I was worried about you… and perhaps I was a bit offended that you didn’t want me along.”

“A  _bit?_ ”

“I’m sorry, Loki.” Thor walked up to Loki slowly, carefully wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist, burying his head in the crook of Loki’s shoulder and inhaling deeply. “I missed you.”

Loki leaned into Thor, sighing and wrapping his arms around Thor’s shoulders. “I missed you too, you twit.”

Thor squeezed his arms tight, until Loki let out a groaning wheeze, and then pulled back. “Loki, can I sleep in here tonight?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Child,” his voice in a mocking tone. He grabbed Thor’s hand and pulled him to the bed.

They undressed each other slowly, Thor taking occasional breaks to kiss different spots on Loki’s body. 

Loki fingered the necklace hanging around Thor’s neck. “Do you like it?”

Thor took a hold of Loki’s hand, kissing his palm. “I love it.” He pulled Loki into bed, holding him closely. “Tell me about your trip.”

Over the next hour or so, Loki told Thor all the most interesting parts of his journey, occasionally using magic to illustrate the things words could not, his excitement growing with each tale he told. Thor smiled as he watched Loki, the words almost less important to him than the happiness it seemed to bring Loki to tell them. He suppressed the pang of jealousy that it gave him to think that he had so much fun without him.

“I am glad you enjoyed yourself, Loki”

Loki turned over laying his head on Thor’s chest. “I did miss you terribly, though.”

Thor brushed a fallen lock of hair from Loki’s forehead. “I missed you too. I think every servant fears me now from the foul mood I was in while you were gone.”

Loki scoffed, propping himself up to kiss Thor, his face uneasy when he pulled back. “Thor… What I said earlier… did you…?”

“I don’t think I could’ve been pleasant long enough for even the bawdiest wench to fuck me. Nor, would I have been able to stop thinking of you long enough.”

Loki shoulders relaxed, a tension he’d been holding seeping from him instantly and the smile returned to his face. He leaned up again, pressing his lips to Thor’s softly. Thor grabbed the back of Loki’s neck, tipping his head and parting his lips, his tongue gently prying Loki’s lips apart. With a moan, Loki opened his mouth and slid his tongue along Thor’s. Loki moved, straddling Thor’s lap, pressing their bodies together and slowly grinding his hips into Thor’s. Thor made a rumbling noise deep in his chest, his hands moving to Loki’s bottom and pressing him down harder. Loki sighed through his nose and pressed his mouth harder onto Thor’s.

Thor groaned, pushing his hips up and suddenly flipping them over. Loki chuckled softly and wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist, humming happily.

“You really did miss me, didn’t you?” Loki added with grind of his hips. Thor’s cock was already hard and leaking.

“Like the stars miss the moon when it is not there.”

Loki made a noise in the back of his throat, his voice gently mocking. “Ugh, I did not miss your flowery language.”

Thor laughed, grinding his hips down again in a slow rhythm and pressing his lips to Loki’s again. After a few minutes, Loki broke away, reaching up and reaching into the drawer of his night stand, digging around until he found a vial, just a little more than half filled with oil and handing it to Thor.

“I hope you haven’t forgotten what to do in my  _long_  absence.” 

Thor rolled his eyes and sat up, pushing Loki’s thighs farther apart. He opened the vial, popping the cork with his teeth and spitting out. He poured a generous amount onto his hand, slicking his cock and fingers with it. He pushed a finger in, smirking when Loki gasped and arched his back and Thor quickly pushed a second finger in, then a third. Soon, Loki was panting and moaning, sitting up and pulling at Thor’s arm. 

“Enough. Be done with your teasing already.” Loki kept yanking at Thor until he finally obliged, pulling his fingers free and leaning over him. He captured Loki’s lip between his, sucking on it lightly as he guided the head of his cock into Loki. Loki moaned, his back arching as Thor slid all the way into him, his breath catching in his throat and his eyes rolling back as they closed. Thor looped his elbows under Loki’s knees before pulling back and thrusting back in. His hips moved in a languid rhythm as his mouth moved down Loki’s jaw and left marks on his pale neck. Loki’s fingers dug into Thor’s butt, urging him to move faster with the blunt ends of his nails and breathless pleas into Thor’s ear.

Thor lifted himself so he hovered over Loki, a quick jerk of his hips sending a loud smack through the quiet room. Again and again he fucked into Loki, spurred on by the wet sounds of his cock sliding in and out, the harsh slapping each time Thor’s hips met Loki’s backside and the feeling of Loki’s nails raking over his sensitive skin. Loki keened, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure as filled and stretched him, his cock twitching and leaking between them as his climax began building quickly.

“Touch yourself,” Thor commanded breathlessly, his hips moving even faster and losing their rhythm.

Loki scrambled, one hand wrapping around his cock and stroking it fast, the other going to the back of Thor’s neck and pulling him down for a sloppy, tongue-filled kiss. He threw his head back, a yowl bubbling up from his throat, come spilling onto his stomach in thick ropes, his body tightening around Thor and pulling his orgasm from him. Thor groaned loudly, pressing his sweaty forehead to Loki’s as his hips stuttered, spurting hot and deep into Loki’s pliant body and collapsing on top of him when he was fully spent.

Thor rolled off, keeping an arm around Loki to keep him close. Thor stayed awake, staring at the ceiling as he listened to Loki’s breathing slow and grow deeper as he fell asleep. Thor turned to his side, facing Loki’s sleeping face and running his knuckles down Loki’s cheek, kissing his forehead softly. He pressed his forehead to Loki’s, his eyes drifting closed and letting sleep finally take him.


	16. In Public

Tony was having his weekly “We Defeated the Foe of the Week” party. It was, of course, huge and overflowing with liquor and more liquor. 

Thor was living it up and joking with his teammates and various other SHIELD agents, drinking enough earthly booze that he actually felt a buzz. Loki, on the other hand, was standing off in the corner, imagining different scenarios in which he could ruin everyone’s drunken festivities. Loki guzzled the drink in his hand and grabbed a fresh one, deciding he’d had enough of the drunken Midgradians’ whooping and awkward grinding to their terrible music.

He ventured off, finding an unoccupied bedroom, coats and jackets were strewn about the bed. He shrugged to himself and sat down, looking through the pockets for something interesting. With a scoff he tossed the final coat aside and flopped back onto the bed. He had been silently staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes until Thor ambled in.

“What are you doing in here, Loki?” The bed shifted as Thor sat next to him.

“I was thinking about what I needed from the store, what suits need dry cleaning, villainy. You know, the usual.” 

Thor chuckled, patting Loki’s thigh and holding his knee. A moment later, he asked more solemnly, “you were not having fun, were you?”

Loki looked to Thor, who was turned towards him, his face resembling a kicked puppy’s. Loki rolled his eyes. “I’ve at least attempted to kill most of the people in that room. Why are you so surprised they are not inclined to want my company?”

Thor shrugged and looked down, his thumb rubbing back and forth on Loki’s knee. Loki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Don’t feel too badly, Thor. I’m not much for parties anyways.”

“I know,” Thor said softly. “I just…” He was quiet for a minute, a smile forming on his face. “I know something you will enjoy though.”

Thor’s hand was sliding up his thigh and rubbing his cock through the fabric of his pants before Loki could even lift his head from the bed. His blood rushed at the gentle, but firm touch.

“Thor,” he said in a pleasured groan rather the harsh reprimand he had intended. Thor slid off the bed and knelt between Loki’s thighs, his fingers already clumsily working Loki’s belt open. He made quick work of releasing Loki’s hardening cock from the confines of his trousers and stroking him with a warm, calloused hand.

Loki pushed himself up onto his elbows and watched through lidded eyes as Thor licked his lips before descending upon him, laying kisses all over the shaft, the feeling of Thor’s soft lips and rough beard sending shivers up Loki’s spine and making his head loll back. Loki moaned loudly when Thor finally sucked the head of his cock into his hot mouth, obscene slurping noises filling the room. Thor slowly worked Loki’s cock farther and farther into his mouth, until his cock was poking the back of Thor’s throat. He pulled back up, giving the head a good suck and flick of his tongue before bobbing back down. Thor kept one hand on Loki’s twitching hips, the other wrapped around Loki’s cock to work couple of inches he couldn’t work into his mouth. He pressed his tongue to the thick vein on the underside of Loki’s shaft, pulling another moan from him.

More chills wracked through Loki’s body with each bob of Thor’s head or press of his hot, rough tongue. Loki could still hear the sounds of the party outside, people laughing and talking as they passed by the cracked open door. The thought of being caught made him shiver and gasp. What would Thor’s friends think if they knew how much he enjoyed fucking his brother and once-enemy. Thor twisted his head and Loki couldn’t hold back the groan that bubbled up his throat, his fingers dug into the coats beneath him. Thor hummed around his cock and the vibrations made his hips thrust up. He felt heat pool at the bottom of his belly as Thor sucked him harder and faster. Loki lifted his head up again, watching Thor’s red, wet lips stretch over him, his eyes closed and hair fallen in his face. Loki reached down and pushed the fallen locks back and enjoyed how  _serene_  Thor looked with Loki’s cock in his mouth.

Thor pumped his hand and mouth in tandem, going faster and humming again. Loki’s head fell back, his grip on Thor’s hair tightening and groaning deeply as he came into Thor’s mouth. Loki could vaguely hear the door creak. Thor pulled his head back, pumping Loki through his climax with his hand, Loki spilling his come onto his parted lips and chin. Loki dropped back onto the bed, chest heaving and shaking. He managed to lift his head once more to look at Thor, who was looking at the door with wide eyes and come dripping off his beard. 

Steve was pale as he stared at the two of them, he gulped a few times before backing out, closing the door behind him.

Loki chuckled.


	17. On The Floor

Thor pressed his hips down, rubbing his and Loki’s clothed cocks together. Loki’s eyes fluttered shut, a soft moan leaving his lips. The hard stone floor beneath Thor’s hands was rough and cold. He ground his hips again. Loki moved his hands, unlacing both their trousers swiftly and freeing their cocks. Thor’s head dropped to the crook of Loki’s neck with a loud sigh when their skin touched. 

It was almost stifling hot in the little brick building they hid away, the air filled with dust and debris. They hadn’t even manged to get any of their clothes off or even find somewhere to sit before Thor was laying kiss after kiss on Loki’s neck and pulling him down to the floor. Thor’s cock slid against Loki’s again, they moaned in unison. Thor hummed, mumbling something about how he’d wish he had oil to fuck Loki properly. Loki eyes rolled in his head, too focused on the sensation of Thor’s rigid length pressing hot against his to hear any words coming from Thor.

Thor, feeling impatient, reached between them and wrapped a hand around their cocks, stroking them in tandem. Thor pressed his forehead to Loki’s, his eyes closed in concentration, his hand moving fast between them. Loki felt his orgasm approach quickly, his breath hitching and his thighs trembling as he spilled. Thor shuddered above him, his arm giving out as he climaxed, falling onto Loki with a huff.

“Get off me, brute.”

Thor rolled off, his breath already evening out and a happy look on his face.

Loki looked down at himself and sighed. ‘Why am I always the one who gets covered in jism?”


	18. Morning Lazy Sex

Loki woke up with a beam of sunshine falling directly on his eyes. Eventually, his mind registered that Thor was kissing the back of his neck and shoulder, his lips smacking softly against his skin. Loki sighed, pressing his bottom into Thor and feeling his cock, already hard and pulsing. Thor let out a breath-y moan against the nape of his neck, felt Thor’s hand sliding down to his hip, grinding his hips into Loki’s backside. 

“Mm,  _Thor_.” Loki’s voice was rough from sleep and sudden arousal.

Thor’s hand moved farther down, Loki was still fairly slick and loose from the night before, Thor’s fingers slipped into him easily. 

Loki bent his leg farther and looked over his shoulder at Thor. He didn’t need to say anything. Thor let out a low, rumbling moan and buried his face into Loki’s hair, guiding the head of his cock into Loki and pushing in. Loki moaned, he was less slick than he usually liked, but this would be slow and gentle, he could handle it. He felt a hot puff of breath as Thor fully seated himself inside Loki, his hips moving back and pressing forward again slowly. Loki’s eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the feeling of being filled, having Thor’s hand holding him firmly by the hip, Thor’s hot breath on his neck. One of Loki’s hands went behind him, blindly grabbing for Thor’s hip and pulling him closer, the other ran the length of Thor’s other arm, pinned under Loki’s neck and hand, and intertwining their fingers. Thor moaned, jerking his hips and moving to suck on Loki’s neck. Loki moved his hips, so Thor’s cock rubbed against the sweet spot inside him with every meandering thrust. Loki’s mouth went slack, each thrust sending electric sparks straight to his cock, soft sighs and moans spilling from his throat. 

Thor panted Loki’s name softly, over and over again into the messy, dirty locks of Loki’s hair, his hips rutting into him a bit faster. Loki’s toes curled into the sheets, his blunt nails dug into Thor’s warm skin. Thor’s hips were pressing into Loki, spilling hot and deep into Loki. Loki hummed, turning into a gasp when Thor wrapped his hand around Loki’s cock and began stroking. Loki was coming moments later, panting and keening as his hips thrust up in to Thor’s fist. 

Loki went slack, relaxing back into Thor’s warm embrace and catching his breath slowly. Loki half-listened as Thor murmured words into his skin, mixing them with soft kisses. Loki pressed a kiss into the skin of Thor’s arm before letting sleep take him over again, sun in his eyes be damned.


	19. Outside

“Oh,  _finally_ ,” Loki growled, tugging at Thor’s trousers as he was pushed against the trunk of a large tree. Thor latched onto Loki’s neck, sucking a mark onto it. “I’d thought we’d never get away from them.” Thor hummed in response, pushing Loki’s trousers down his thighs.

Loki pulled Thor’s cock free from his pants and stroked it tentatively, making Thor growl into his skin. “Turn around,” he whispered roughly into Loki’s ear.

“We don’t have anything-“

Thor silenced him with a kiss. “Turn and squeeze your legs together.”

Loki seemed to realize. “ _Oh_. Oh, yeah.” He spun, bracing his arms against the tree trunk and pressing his thighs together.

Thor took a moment to appreciate Loki’s position, smirking slightly at the image he presented. Loki looked over his shoulder. “ _Well?_ ” He snapped.

Thor shook himself, grabbing Loki’s hips with one hand and using the other to guide his cock along the cleft of Loki’s ass, sliding into the tight space between his thighs. Thor’s hand reached around, wrapping around Loki’s cock and giving it a long, slow stroke, swirling his fist around the tip. Loki groaned, his head falling to the tree with a quiet thunk. Thor began thrusting quickly, his hips moving in harsh, uneven jerks, his hands mirroring the rhythm. Loki’s breathing was shallow and ragged, his nails scratching the bark of the tree as Thor brought them both to completion quickly. Loki’s spilled onto the tree, his come dripping slowly down the side. Thor came just after, coating Loki’s inner thighs, much to his displeasure.

“Dammit, Thor.” Loki shifted at the uncomfortable stickiness between his thighs. 

“Think of how the tree feels, brother.” Thor pointed to the drying come on it.

Loki rolled his eyes, pushing Thor away and pulling his trousers back up, making a face as he did. “I’ll care when the tree has to walk around in leather all day while being constantly being reminded how his brother likes to mark his territory.”

Thor winked, grabbing Loki by the waist and kissing him. “You love being marked by me, and you know it.”

“You are an animal, Thor. An uncivilized, barbaric, vulgar, boor for a prince.”

Thor growled, kissing him again and biting onto his lip.


	20. Your Own Kink (Hairpulling)

When Thor was younger, just past puberty, his body was just starting to fill in with muscle and long before he ever held Mjolnir, he had decided to grow his hair long. It ended up past his waist, the problem with this being that he didn’t particularly want to care for his long hair, so their mother forced him to keep it in a braid at all times. 

And one day, when Thor had his braid carelessly tossed over the back of the chair he was sitting in, Loki snuck up behind him, winding the thick rope of hair around his hand and  _yanked_  as hard as he could. 

Loki was surprised to hear a pleasured moan choked off by a gasp instead of a shout of pain like he’d expected. He and Thor both stood quickly, staring at each other in horror before Thor ran off.

That night at dinner, Thor had chopped off his braid and refused to look Loki in the eye.

Years later, when both Thor and Loki had grown and forgotten about that day, Thor had grown out his hair again. This time it was just past his shoulders. 

They were sparring by themselves, not being particularly vicious with one another, but Thor had Loki in a headlock. Loki reached up and grabbed at Thor blindly, grasping the first thing he could get a hold of. He pulled and Thor’s hold on him loosened instantly.

He looked up. Thor’s breathing was heavy, his eyes lidded and lips parted. He pulled again and this time Thor gasped. He pulled once more, making Thor moan, before Thor twisted his wrist and forced him to let go. Thor ran from him, leaving Loki to stand and reel in the middle of the sparring grounds.

Thor cut his hair short again that day.

-

Thor’s hair skimmed his shoulders, making the ends curl under slightly. Loki’s hand slid up his bare, muscled back, resting at the nape of Thor’s neck, his thumb rubbing along his hairline. 

“Hello, Thor,” Loki said seductively. Loki’s fingers slowly carded into Thor’s hair, still damp from his bath earlier. “What have you been up to all day?”

Thor swallowed, licking his dry lips. “Not much, really.”

“Ah, you must be terribly bored then, aren’t you?” Loki said sweetly, rubbing his fingertips into Thor’s scalp. Thor’s eyes rolled back, shutting slowly as he hummed softly. “Poor thing. Let me make your day more interesting.” He curled his fingers, gripping Thor’s hair at the root and tugged until Thor let out a deep groan.

Loki wrenched Thor’s head to the side, exposing the side of his thick neck. He pressed the front of his body against Thor’s back, wrapping his arm around Thor’s waist and licking a wet line up from the base of his neck to his ear. “You’d like that wouldn’t you, Thor?”

“Yes,  _yes_. Please,” Thor pleaded quietly. He pushed the curve of his ass into Loki, making him moan into the skin just below Thor’s ear.

Loki grinned, pressing a kiss on to Thor’s neck. “I love it when you’re like this. So _willing_ …” His grip in Thor’s hair tightened, pulling him down and directing him so he was on his knees before Loki. Loki grabbed Thor’s head with both hands, pushing his face on to Loki’s clothed cock. Thor grabbed Loki’s hips, inhaling deeply and laying wet kisses up and down the hard curve pressing against Loki’s thin trousers. Thor pulled Loki’s pants down, letting his cock spring free and taking it in his mouth. Loki hissed, throwing his head back and tightening his grip in Thor’s hair. Thor groaned around Loki’s cock, sucking him down deeper into his throat until he choked. Loki pulled Thor up and down his cock by his golden hair, watching as Thor’s eyes closed and a felt soft sighs puff out of his nose.

Loki pulled Thor off him, ordering softly, “to the bed now. Take off the rest of your clothes.” Thor stood, sliding his pants down and kicking them off as he walked, crawling on to the bed on all fours. He watched over his shoulder as Loki stripped and came to stand behind him. 

Loki flicked his hand, a bottle appearing in his hand. He poured the liquid on to his hand, using it to slick his cock and pouring more onto his fingers. He flicked his hand again, making the bottle disappear again and pressed his dry hand to the small of Thor’s back, pushing him down until his thighs were spread almost uncomfortably apart. He kept his hand there, keeping Thor still as he pressed the slick tip of his finger to his hole, pressing gently. He watched Thor’s chest rise sharply as he was breached and kept pushing in until he was at the knuckle. He pulled out, pressing a second finger alongside the first, smiling when Thor winced. Loki stretched Thor slowly, waiting until Thor was nearly shaking and pleading for Loki to fuck him, his words punctuated with needy little whines.

Loki climbed on the bed, kneeling behind Thor and guiding his cock into him and pushing in. Thor keened, his arms buckling and his head falling to the bed.

“Oh no, we can’t have that.” Loki grabbed a chunk of Thor’s hair, twisting it around his fist and jerking him back up. Thor yowled, his hands going to Loki’s wrists and holding on for dear life as Loki thrust his hips, plunging his cock fully into Thor. Loki wrenched his hand tangled in Thor’s hair again as he began fucking him hard, his other hand sliding up Thor’s back and leaving a slick trail up his spine. Thor trembled, moans and choked sobs falling from his open mouth. Loki pulled Thor’s head back farther, forcing him to arch his back in a sharp curve that Loki appreciated.

Loki pulled Thor’s hair until he was leaning with his back pressed to Loki’s chest. Loki forced Thor’s head to the side, his mouth latching to where Thor’s neck met his shoulder and biting a mark there. He trailed his hand down the center of Thor’s chest, feeling each hard and twitching muscle there, his hips never relenting in their punishing rhythm. He wrapped his hand around the base of Thor’s cock, squeezing and sliding up the hard length slowly. He pulled Thor’s hair more, making the blond sob into the air and screw his eyes shut.

Loki mouthed his way up Thor’s neck, licking the shell of his ear before whispering into it. “Come for me, darling. Let go.” Thor groaned, one more slow stroke of his cock and he was gasping, spilling onto Loki’s hand and his body tightening around him. Loki pushed Thor back onto the bed before he’d even coming, both hands going to his hips and ramming even harder into him until he was moaning into the air, his hips twitching as he emptied himself into Thor.

He fell beside Thor, breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before he felt willing to move again. He turned to look at Thor, still laying on his stomach, his breathing even and his fair hair a nest of tangles. Loki sat up and carefully combed his fingers through the tangles and rubbed his sore scalp. Thor hummed and shivered at the gentle treatment, murmuring something Loki couldn’t quite make out, but made him smile anyways. He out of boredom, he weaved little braids through out Thor’s hair, only to come them out and do them again. He did this until his eyelids became heavy, finally laying back down and laying against Thor, kissing a red mark on his neck before letting his mind drift and fall asleep.


	21. Shower Sex

Thor stepped into the shower behind Loki. 

Loki put his face under the stream, rinsing suds from his hair and growled. “Not now, Thor. I just woke up.”

Thor huffed through his nose, wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist and pressing his face into the crook of his neck, his hair getting soaked in the stream. He hummed into the wet skin and smiled before lifting his head up, kissing the back of Loki’s head. “Shh, just let me do the work.”

He grabbed the bottle of soap, squirting a generous amount into the palm of his hand, rubbing his hands together and then rubbing them down Loki’s chest. Loki leaned back against Thor’s chest, his head falling back to his shoulder, reaching back and grasping the back of Thor’s head. The stream quickly washing away the suds down the drain. Thor watched Loki’s face from the corner of his eye as his hands slid all over the slippery skin, going everywhere he could reach. Up and down his back, grabbing and squeezing Loki’s ass, counting each bump of Loki’s ribs and quiver of his belly as Thor trailed his fingers too-lightly down it. 

Loki sighed, his eyes fluttering closed. Thor wrapped a hand around Loki’s semi-hard penis while the other continued to roam. He stroked him gently, lazily, listening to every hitch of Loki’s breath, every tiny whine he held back. Thor squeezed his length from base to tip, swirling his fist around the head and sliding his hand back down again. Loki moaned loudly, his hips pushing up into Thor’s hand. Thor wrapped his arm around Loki’s waist holding him still as he stroked him faster. Loki’s face twisted, his hands gripping Thor’s hair more tightly and his body going rigid. He groaned, coming over Thor’s fist, the water washing the mess away. Thor stroked him through his orgasm, until Loki was boneless, hissing through his teeth and swatting Thor’s hand away.

Thor pressed a kiss to Loki’s cheek, laughing softly when he moaned. Thor pushed Loki off him, turning him until Loki finally faced him and kissing him softly. “Go back to bed and try waking up less cranky this time.”

“But what about you?” Loki looked pointedly down at Thor’s cock, thick and twitching. 

Thor smiled. “I can deal with it myself this time, and I need to wash my hair before the water goes cold. Go back to bed.” He kissed Loki’s cheek before guiding him out.

Loki hummed, kissing Thor’s shoulder and carefully stepping out. Thor watched as Loki dried himself with a towel and shuffled back to bed before sticking his head back under the stream and taking himself in his hand. Thor came quickly, taking a few moments to right himself and washing his hair and body just as the water started going cold.

He stepped out, wrapping himself with a towel and stepping out of the bathroom and seeing Loki, naked, passed out and snoring on the bed. He snorted to himself, brushing a lock of Loki’s hair from his face and kissing his cheek before going to get dressed for the day.

“I can’t believe he actually did I what I told him to do…”


	22. On a Desk

Thor reached behind Loki and shoved the books and papers off the smooth surface of the desk with out his lips ever leaving Loki’s. Loki made a noise in the back of his throat, his lips disconnecting from Thor’s with a smack and looking at the mess that was now on the floor. 

“That book is very old, Thor. It’s not able to withstand being thrown around like that.” 

Thor growled, latching his mouth below Loki’s ear, nipping and sucking on the skin there until Loki was grinding into him, his breath hitching in his throat. Thor spun Loki around, tightly gripping his hip with one hand and pushing Loki’s head down with the other. Loki grabbed onto the desk, sighing as Thor ground his clothed erection into his backside, his hips moving with Thor’s.

Thor yanked Loki’s pants down, spreading Loki’s cheek, the pad of his thumb ghosting across his puckered hole lightly and making Loki’s breath hitch again. Loki waved his hand frantically, a vial appearing in his hand and handing it back to Thor. Thor snatched it, popping the cork and carefully pouring a small amount onto his fingers before setting it aside. With his dry hand pressed into the middle of Loki’s back, he began pressing one slick finger in, slowly thrusting the digit in and out. Loki panted and squirmed under Thor’s hands, moaning when Thor finally worked another finger into him. And then another, stretching him until Loki was sweating and groaning into the surface of the desk.

“Get on with it already,” Loki snapped, his voice shook slightly.

Thor smiled, pulling his fingers out with a slick noise and yanking his trousers down his hips. He grabbed the vial again, pouring another generous amount of oil on to his cock and spreading it, hissing at the light touch of his hand. His hand went back to the center of Loki’s back, holding him down gently and guiding his cock to Loki’s twitching entrance. He pushed in, Loki’s body stiffened slightly as the head of Thor’s cock breached him, the tension slowly leaving his body when Thor rubbed his hand up and down his back. Both of them moaned when Thor had finally fully seated himself inside Loki, Thor’s hips pressed tightly against Loki. Thor pulled back, until his cock almost fell from Loki and pushed back in, slightly faster this time.

Thor kept a steady pace, his thrusts becoming faster and harder. Loki choked on each sob, his mouth hanging open and his knuckles white as he gripped the desk tightly. The room filled with the sounds of skin smacking against skin and the wet squelch of Thor’s cock slipping in and out of Loki’s ass. The feet of the desk scraped the floor, screeching with each thrust. Thor pulled Loki’s hips up, fucking into him with short, punishing thrusts until he came with a groan, pumping his seed inside Loki. He leaned down, pressing his sweaty face into Loki’s back and panting into the fabric. Thor reached around, grabbing Loki’s cock and stroking it. Loki gasped, arching his back as he came, spilling onto the floor. 

Thor stood, pulling his softening cock out of Loki and pulling his trousers back up, wiping the sweat off his face with his sleeve. Loki stayed on the desk for a few more moments, oil and come dripping from his loosened hole. He reached back, slipping a couple of thin fingers into himself, pulling them back out and thrusting them back in, moaning loudly. He watched Thor from the corner of his eye, watched as he halted, holding his breath as he watched.

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor rumbled, his gruff voice full of warning.

Loki grinned, continuing to work his fingers in and out.

Thor was back on him, pulling Loki’s hand away and pressing his face into Loki’s neck.

“I hope you do not care much for this desk, because it will be in splinters by the day’s end.”

Loki’s grin widened. “I  _have_  been meaning to get a new one…”


	23. Trying a New Position

Loki slid fully into Thor’s lap with a slick noise, the sinuous muscles of his back tensing. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Loki sighed, grinding his hips a bit. Thor could imagine the look on Loki’s face as clear as day, his eyes shut tightly, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips slightly parted. Thor’s hands tentatively grasped Loki’s hips. Loki dropped forward, resting on his hands, his head hanging down. 

Loki pulled himself forward and Thor was entranced as he watched Loki’s stretched and slick hole ride his cock slowly. His hands moving to grab Loki’s ass, spreading his cheeks to get a better view of the shining red skin as it took him in over and over. 

Loki moaned, throwing his head back and moving his hips faster. The tight heat of Loki’s body on his cock made Thor throw his head back, his head hitting the headboard with a thunk, and groan. Thor’s hands drifted up Loki’s sweat covered back, feeling the muscles as the worked him up and down Thor’s cock. He grabbed tightly onto Loki’s shoulders and began shoving Loki up and down his cock faster, their skin slapped together and Loki yowling into the air. 

Loki shouted, his back arching and his muscles tensing and shaking as he stroked himself to completion, his come spurting onto the mattress between Thor’s thighs. Thor grabbed Loki’s hips, bouncing him up and down his cock until he climaxed deep inside Loki’s relaxed body.

He pulled Loki back, wrapping an arm around his waist, pushing sweaty black locks from the side of Loki’s pale neck, kissing and sucking gently on the skin there. Loki’s eyes were lidded, his face relaxed as he caught his breath. Loki’s reached back, tangling into Thor’s messy hair, the other arm laying on top of Thor’s. Thor skimmed his fingertips along the underside of Loki’s arm, sighing on to Loki’s jaw.

“Nothing rude to say to me, Loki?” Thor asked quietly.

He heard a soft snore and chuckled. “Guess not then…”


	24. Shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write something where Loki had [this](http://under-base.tumblr.com/post/38397254037/kinky-intersexual-loki-commission-lokis) anatomy.

Thor pushed the door closed with a soft click. He turned and watched as Loki walked around the room, skimming his fingers over every surface he could easily reach. There was a small fire burning in the pit, giving the room a warm, flickering glow. Loki’s emerald robe shimmered in the light, and his already sharp features were only enhanced by the highlights and shadows it cast across his bright blue skin. Thor dared to walk farther into the room.

Loki had been unusually quiet all day, not that Thor really knew what was usual or unusual for him, only having met him a handful of times before their wedding today. But in the few times they’d actually gotten to speak with each other(with chaperons and canned questions that were supposedly the “proper” things to ask your intended) he’d been cutting and witty, never without a comment or lashing insult on his lips. Thor liked it, Loki was funny, even when those comments turned on him. But, besides reciting their vows, he’d hardly spoken a word. Even when Thor tried to coax him into talking he would simply nod or shake his head, his face cool and blank, giving Thor no clues as to whether he was enjoying himself.

When Thor asked him if he had wanted to leave, go to what was now their wing of the palace, Loki had agreed with a bit of hesitation. Thor had hoped Loki would open up a bit during their long walk, but it seemed he was just as shut in as he was at the feast.

Thor walked up silently behind Loki, who was standing at the entryway to the balcony, looking out at the kingdom, lit up by torches and sparkling warm gold against the cool colors of the stars in the night sky. Thor, doing nothing to resist his sudden urge, touched his fingertips to lines that ran up and down the back of his neck, peeking between the neckline of his tunic and up in to his inky black hair. Loki jumped and gasped, spinning on his heel to face Thor.

“What was that for!?” Loki’s hand went to the back of his neck, rubbing it as if Thor had burned him.

“I… I had just wanted to touch you…”

“Oh,” Loki said quietly, “well, ask me next time.”

Thor nodded. His mother’s words, told to him countless times in the months since he and Loki were formally betrothed, flooded his mind.  _Remember_ , she had said,  _this is a new world to him, he will likely be nervous. So be gentle and slow_. Gentle and slow, he repeated silently. “So. We are married now.”

Loki nodded. “Yes, we are.”

Thor watched his throat bob as he swallowed nervously. ”What shall we do now? We could talk. Now without the hassle of chaperons.” Thor grinned at Loki, who looked even more timid than before.

“I can’t say I’d be very good for conversation right now.” Loki tugged at the sleeves of his tunic.

Thor watched, suddenly having another thought cross his mind, Loki was the most modest Frost Giant he’d ever seen. He was draped in layer after layer of fur and luxe fabric while the others had worn little more than loincloths and armor. And, from what he’d been told, he’d never been in any sort of relationship before, being highly protected because of his size and power.

“It’s alright if you’re afraid,” Thor said softly.

Loki red eyes snapped back to him. “I am not  _afraid_ ,” he snapped.

“Sorry,” Thor quickly amended, stepping closer to him, his hand reaching out to Loki. “I only want you to be comfortable.” 

“I do not need to be coddled, Asgardian.” Loki pointedly stood his ground, even as Thor stood right in front of him, uncomfortably close.

Thor mouthed the words “may I” his hand hovering over Loki’s skin. Loki nodded curtly, his lips set in a harsh line

Loki’s body tensed as Thor rested his hand in the crook of his neck, his thumb tracing the corner of his jaw. “Then do not make it look necessary,” Thor teased. 

Loki eyes narrowed at him, the fire reflecting in them somehow very fitting. 

“May I kiss you?” He asked.

Loki nodded again, shutting his eyes tightly as if waiting for a deadly blow. Thor pressed his mouth to Loki’s tightly shut lips, his hand moving to the back of Loki’s neck, his fingers carding into the nape of Loki’s soft hair. Thor grabbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger, gently prying his mouth slightly open and sliding his tongue into Loki’s warm mouth. Thor hummed when he was greeted with warmth, a contrast to Loki’s chillier skin. Loki’s breath hitched, making Thor pause and open his eye, finding Loki staring at him with wide eyes. Thor pulled back slightly, their lips still just barely touching. 

“What are you doing?” Loki whispered.

“Kissing you,” Thor answered with a smile.

“Oh.” Loki’s breath shuddered slightly.

“Are you tired?” Thor asked, thinking perhaps Loki needed a night of rest after such a long day. Maybe he’d be less nervous around him tomorrow. Loki nodded. “Then let us rest.” Thor stepped back and walked to the bed, shucking his armor and tossing it carelessly to the floor, metal pinging on the the floor. As he began pulling off his final layer, a filmy pair of linen breeches, he turned to look at Loki, who stood frozen in the same spot he was at before. He gaped at Thor as he let the last layer fall and pool around his ankles. 

“You sleep…” Loki swallowed. “You sleep like  _that?_ ”

Thor chuckled, “how else would I sleep?” He tore back the furs and quilts that covered the bed, pausing before climbing in. “Are you coming?”

Loki shook himself, closing his mouth and quickly making his way to the other side of the bed. He stopped, seeming to debate with himself for a few moments before taking his boots off, neatly setting them to the side of the bed and climbing in.

“Won’t you get warm?” Thor perched himself on his elbow, looking over Loki with a confused expression. Loki just shrugged and pulled the blankets over him.

“Oh, I must deal with the fire.” Thor shot up from the bed jogging over to the pit and grabbing a vent, placing it over the flame so it would slowly be stamped out. It still left him with enough light to see Loki was watching him, his mouth hanging open as he walked back.

Thor settled back into bed, the bedding pushed down around his hips, sloping up where Loki had his share pulled to his chin. The fire had died down to embers, leaving the only the light that leaked from the open curtains. A cool breeze blew in, making the curtains billow and Thor could see the moon floating brightly in the sky.

He looked back to Loki again, who was looking down between them, where the bedding was lifted slightly, allowing him a somewhat obstructed view of his cock. Thor snorted softly, bringing Loki’s attention back to his smirking face.

“ _What?_ ”

“Nothing.” He scooted an inch closer, making a point to quickly lift the blankets off him and watch as his ruby eyes darted down again. “You know, I could light the fire again, so you could see better.” He grinned widely.

Loki scowled at him, ripping his gaze away from him and to some other spot in the room.

“We’re married now, you can explore me as you see fit.” He leaned onto his elbow, winking down at Loki. “I wouldn’t even object to being tied down, if you’d be more comfortable knowing I couldn’t touch you back.”

Loki looked deeply offended, despite the blush forming on his angular cheeks, turning the skin dark blue-purple. “Pervert,” he muttered and Thor fell back to the bed, grinning at the ceiling.

They were quiet for a while, and Thor had slung an arm over his eyes. He had almost dozed off when he felt a ghostly caress down his side. He fought to keep his expression blank, lest Loki notice he wasn’t asleep and put a stop to his timid exploration. He felt the blankets being pulled off him and couldn’t stop the goosebumps from forming on his skin, nor could he stop the twitch as a delicate finger touched his cock. Thor tried hard to keep still as the cool fingers grew more sure with their touches.

“You’re awake aren’t you?”

Thor let out the breath he’d been holding in a rush, throwing his arm off his face. “It is difficult to sleep when you’re being touched so sweetly.”

Loki sat next to him on his knees, his robe wrinkled and pushed up his legs, revealing the thick leggings he wore. His whole face was flushed purple now and he chewed on his bottom lip. “I must admit, you are a bit more impressive than some of the other creatures I could’ve been married off to.”

Thor laughed, “well, I’m glad to know that. And you are far more interesting than the maidens who wanted to be my wife.”

Loki smiled. “That is true, I’m sure.”

Thor put his hands behind his head. “You can continue, if you want. Don’t let me being awake stop you.”

Loki huffed through his nose, raking his eyes over Thor and licking his lips before reaching down and running his hands down Thor chest and stomach. Thor sighed and let his eyes drift closed. Thor inhaled sharply when Loki’s hand wrapped around his cock, his touch still unsure and feather-light as he stroked him slowly. Thor’s hips canted into Loki’s loose fist and he felt himself getting hard quickly. 

He sucked in air through his teeth, whispering Loki’s name into the air. He gripped onto the pillow beneath his head tightly.

“Does it feel good?” Loki asked softly.

“Gods,  _yes_.”

Loki continued to stroke him, his grip becoming firmer and surer with each passing moment. Thor felt he might explode at any moment.

“Loki,” he choked out. Loki paused. “May I kiss you again? Touch you?  _Anything._ ” Loki nodded, stroking Thor’s cock again and leaning down. Thor quickly snatched him by the back of the neck, pulling him down and kissing him almost desperately. This time Loki was more receptive, if a bit sloppy with his returning kiss. Thor grabbed Loki’s wrist gently, halting his movements before Thor could spill. Loki pulled back and looked at him with a confused look.

“Loki, can I see you. I want to see you.” The part of Thor’s mind not clouded with lust worried that Loki would be scared away. There was a few tense moments as Loki looked down at him, nervous and scared and just as excited as Thor was. He climbed out of the bed and Thor worried he had pushed him too far before Loki started unfastening his robe and letting it hit the floor. He hesitated again, his hands at the waistband of his leggings as he stared at Thor, and then he pushed them down his legs, kicking them off and finally leaving himself bare. Thor’s eyes followed every line up and down his lithe body, until his eyes settled at his crotch. Thor had been told that the Jotunn were made to be like both sexes, but all Thor could see was a long slit. 

“Do you-?” Loki began to ask apprehensively before Thor held his hand out, beckoning him back into bed. He slipped under the covers and Thor quickly pulled himself to meet him, crushing their lips together again. Thor ran his hands all over Loki, feeling every ridge that ran along his skin, his kisses moving down Loki’s jaw and neck. 

“You’re… Your’re so  _hot_ ,” Loki said breathlessly, gasping as Thor sucked gently onto a spot just above his collarbone. Thor’s hands traveled further down, surprised when he felt a hard, throbbing cock where none had been before, he stroked gently, making Loki choke and gasp, his body twisting. Thor pulled the bedding away, scooting down spreading Loki’s thighs, which were now slick from from the fluid leaking from him. 

Thor looked back up at Loki, trying to form the words to ask him. Loki nodded as if he knew what Thor wanted. Loki’s breath hitched again as Thor pressed a finger into the tight passage, and Thor noted silently that his cock started to recede almost instantly. He worked a second finger into the slick passage, curling his fingers experimentally and making Loki shout and sit up.

Thor stilled. “Did I hurt you?”

Loki shook his head, his eyes impossibly wide. “Can you do that again?”

Thor looked up at him with a cock-eyed grin, curling and pressing his fingers into that spot again. Loki yowled, his held falling back and his thighs clamping shut around Thor’s hand. Thor kept rubbing that spot, his thumb going to where the head of his cock poked out above his cunt and rubbing circles on it. Thor’s name fell from Loki’s lips between sharp gasps and loud moans of pleasure. It was all Thor could do to not come on the sheets then and there. With his fingers still working Loki, he crawled back  up to kiss Loki again, who eagerly kissed him back.

“Loki… May I… Please…” Thor couldn’t even get the words out.

“Yes,  _yesyesyes_ ,” Loki answered in a rush of breath. “Take me,  _please._ ”

Thor growled, quickly positioning himself between Loki’s thighs and pushing his cock into Loki without anymore hesitation. Thor laid down onto Loki, rutting into his slick hole, his nerves tingling with the contrast of cold skin and Loki’s hot insides. Loki’s nails dug into the skin of his back and shouted Jotunn obscenities and Thor’s into the air. Thor’s hand moved down, stroking the throbbing head of Loki’s cock.

“ _Thor!_ ” Loki sobbed, his body convulsing and shuddering and then suddenly falling limp beneath him. Loki’s cunt shuddered around his cock, wrenching his climax from his body and making him come deep inside Loki. He groaned into Loki’s neck, the last bit of come pulled from him and leaving him weak and breathless. They lay there tangled and breathless for minutes before Thor had the strength to roll of, his seed slipping out of Loki’s slick entrance as he pulled out his softening cock. Loki turned his head to look at him with sleepy eyes.

“That felt much better than anyone told me it would… That was amazing actually.”

Thor laughed softly, placing his hand on Loki’s cheek. “And that is just the beginning.”


	25. With Toys

Thor honestly couldn’t remember what he’d come back to the baths for. It had to be at least fairly important seeing as he turned right back around after realizing he had forgotten it. But his memory had seemed to short circuit at the sight he had walked in on.

It was was the sounds that had caught him first. High shaky moans and sighs reverberated off the damp walls. Thor hurried his steps, thinking someone had fallen and was injured. He halted in the entryway. Loki sat on the edge of one of the steaming pools, his head thrown back and legs spread, thrusting a glass dildo into himself. Thor’s mouth went dry.

Part of him screamed for him to turn around, come back later.  _He is your brother_. But Thor was frozen in place, his breath caught in his throat, his eyes glued to where ripples of smooth, clear glass stretched Loki open and made him shudder each time he was impaled.

Loki whined, high pitched and shuddering, forcing Thor’s eyes upward. Loki’s arm shook as it tried to support him on the slick floor, his thighs trembled and his cock throbbed, leaking precome on to his belly.

Thor licked his lips and without thinking stepped forward. His bare feet were silent on the wet stone. He stood on the other side of the pool, watching without a sound for minutes until Loki finally lifted his head and opened his eyes.

Loki gasped, quickly jerking his legs closed, his hand caught between them. “Thor,” he choked out, his cheeks blushing darker. “What-what are you doing? Get out!”

“Keep going,” Thor commanded, his voice husky.

Loki stared at him, stock-still for a few tense moments before letting his legs fall open and working the toy in and out of himself again. His eyes never leaving Thor.

Thor tore off his clothes, tossing them to the floor, climbing into the bath and kneeling between Loki’s thighs. He cupped the backs of Loki’s knees, kissing and running his tongue over the damp skin of his inner thighs. Loki chanting his name breathlessly as he did. He held the base of Loki’s cock and licked his entire length slowly, his tongue swirling over the tip and tasting the salty precome that had collected there. Loki groaned, his hips jerking up, fucking himself faster. Thor wrapped his lips around his cock, only taking about half of it in before Loki was pulsing on his tongue, his seed spilling into his throat. Thor choked a bit, but was able to swallow it quickly as he stood.

“Sorry,” Loki whispered, body still shuddering, his hand still keeping the toy pressed deep inside him. Thor grinned lopsidedly, carefully guiding the toy out of Loki and pulling him into the water. Thor held him close, wrapping Loki’s thin legs around his waist, letting the head on his cock nudge Loki’s slick and stretched hole.

Loki nodded and Thor moved a hand to guide himself in slowly. Loki gasped, his nails digging into Thor’s shoulders as he was stretched wider. Thor pushed Loki down until his cock was completely enveloped and then pulled him back up, working him in a slow rhythm for a few more thrusts before slamming Loki down. Loki yelped, his eyes wide, his hands scrambling to get a better grip on Thor. The room filled with the sound of water splashing, Thor’s grunts and Loki’s cursing. Thor groaned into Loki’s pale neck as he came. Panting hard, he let Loki go and fell back into the hot water with a sigh. Loki rested his head on the ledge of the pool, watching Thor as he floated on his back.

“You really know how to encroach on a man’s alone time.”


	26. Boring Sex

“ _Oh_ , Thor. Yes, right  _there_ ,” Loki moaned. He craned his neck and squinted his eyes at the book that laid open next to him. The bouncing made it difficult to read, but he could manage for a few more minutes. Thor groaned into his neck.

Thor lifted his head, going to kiss Loki, but instead stilled his movements all together. “Loki…  _Are you reading?_  While we make love?” 

“Of course not, my love,” Loki said sweetly, “I was just making sure it was still on the right page.”

“That  _really_  doesn’t make it much better.”

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes. “ _Fine_. I was reading. Happy now?”

Thor rolled off Loki with a huff, crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at the ceiling.

“Oh, don’t be like that.”

Thor scowled harder.

Loki rolled over and kissed Thor’s shoulder lightly a few times. “Come on, darling, it’s not  _that_  big of a deal… You’ve never noticed the other times I’ve done it.”

Thor turned his glare to Loki. “ _Other_  times?”

Loki traced his finger over Thor’s collarbone. “Oh, just a few times here and there. It’s not a big deal, honestly.”

Thor pushed Loki off his shoulder, wrapped a sheet around his hips and grabbed his pillow before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Loki grumbled and grabbed his book. “I don’t see what the big deal is. He still got off.”


	27. Rough

They’re in the middle of battling each other when something snaps.

The air smells of ozone and destruction. Smoke and crumbling towers hide them as they tear at each other frantically. Thor grabs Loki’s throat from behind, squeezes until Loki gasps for air and stars spark in his eyes. Loki hears Thor spit and then feels him press his cock to his entrance. 

Thor’s cock is too dry for it to be truly pleasurable for either of them, but that’s not really the point. Thor growls and pushes in, and Loki screams, strained and rasping, it turns into a cackle as Thor thrusts home. Their sounds meld into the cacophony of sounds around them. Thor’s cock sends bolts of pain up Loki’s spine and it makes Loki laugh again, dry and humorless. 

Thor fucks him relentlessly, splitting Loki on his cock over and over. He feels as though he’s fire, the friction too much to take, but it makes him move harder, faster. He sinks his teeth into Loki’s shoulder and he relishes every wail he can wrench from his beloved brother, every tear that trails down Loki’s face and over Thor’s fingers, still wrapped tightly about his neck.

When it’s all done, before the come has even dried, they pick up their weapons to do it all over again.


	28. Role Playing

“Thor!? Release me from these binds this instant!” Loki tugged futility at the chains that kept him on the bed, giving up with a huff. “ _Thor!_ ”

The door creaked open slowly and Thor stepped in, a sly grin on his face. And a goofy, too small cop costume on his body. Loki groaned, “not again. Remind me to never take you to a costume shop again.”

Thor simply rolled his eyes at Loki and strolled to the bed. “You’ve been  _very_  bad, Loki.”

“Oh norns…”

Thor crawled on to the bed, straddling Loki’s hips. “And you need to be  _punished_.”

“I’ve truly created a monster.”

Thor dipped down, nipping and licking down Loki’s neck and chest. Loki hissed and arched his back as Thor scrapped his teeth over one of his nipples.

“I’m going to be sore tomorrow, aren’t I?”

Loki sighed as Thor laughed softly against his chest.


	29. With Food

Thor was bedridden, he’d broken an arm and a leg during a secret trip Svartalfheim, where he’d gotten in a terrible fight with some of it’s residents. Odin had swooped in, getting him just before Thor had his head smashed. As punishment, Odin had not allowed the healers to use any of the healing stones on Thor, only wrapping and setting them, so they could heal in their own time.

And now he was milking it. At least Loki thought he was. He set a tray of food, mostly berries and bread with some spreads, on Thor’s lap and turned, walking away before Thor could be more of a pain to him.

“Please help me, Loki?  _My arm_ ,” Thor whined with a pout.

Loki stopped, looking upwards and muttering a curse. With a put upon sigh, he spun back around. “You have another hand.”

“Please Loki?” Thor added pitifully.

An idea came to Loki. At least Loki could have some fun. He strolled back up to Thor. “I guess I can stay a bit longer…” He moved the tray off Thor before carefully straddling his thighs, much to Thor’s wide-eyed surprise.

“Loki?”

Loki placed a finger to Thor’s mouth. “Shh, you must be famished, my dear brother. You must be getting weak from hunger if you can not even lift your good arm to nourish yourself, we can’t have that now, can we?” Thor’s eyes only became wider as Loki ground himself into his lap. Loki leaned over, grabbing a fat, red berry from a bowl and holding it up. “Let me feed you, darling.” He placed the berry between his lips and leaned close to Thor.

With a bit of hesitation, Thor placed his lips on Loki’s, carefully using his tongue to get the berry into his mouth. Loki pulled away, smiling and bringing a hand to stroke Thor’s bright red and burning hot cheek. “That’s right, just let me help.”

Loki repeated the motions a few more times before waving his hand, leaving his chest bare and making Thor go redder and his breathing more labored. Loki dipped his finger into a pot of honey, smearing a stripe down his pale throat and offering it to Thor. Loki could feel Thor’s hot breath on his skin as Thor paused for a moment. His tongue was light at first, but quickly became more eager, licking up every bit of honey on Loki’s skin. Loki pulled away with a grin, scooping up more honey and making a long line down his chest.

Thor licked every bit of it up eagerly, sucking Loki’s fingers clean when commanded and enthusiastically eating every berry Loki offered in his mouth. Thor was breathless beneath him, his skin red down to his chest and his blue eyes almost black with lust. Loki could feel his cock throb and twitch under the blankets.

He grinned inwardly as Thor sucked another berry from his mouth, letting his lips linger a moment longer before pulling back and standing up. 

Thor looked at him desperately. “Wha-?”

Loki waved his hand, simultaneously redressing himself and cleaning off remnant stickiness. “You seem to be much better now. You even have some color on your cheeks,” he said pleasantly as Thor looked to be almost in pain, his cock pushing up incessantly on the the bedding pooled around his hips. Loki turned and quickly walked away. He pressed his hands on to his own erection, he would be imagining Thor sucking on his fingers all night in bed tonight. He ignored Thor’s pleading as he made his way to the door. 

“Fret not, brother, I will be back to feed you again tomorrow, and every day until you are well again!” He grinned devilishly as he vanished into thin air.


	30. Whatever You Like

Loki felt like he had only just fallen asleep on the cold and dirty floor when he was pulled up roughly by the throat and slammed against the wall.

When his vision stopped spinning, he could make out Thor’s face, twisted in anger, in the dim lighting of the cell. Two guards stood at the entrance. 

“Leave,” Thor growled at the guards, his eyes never leaving Loki.

“But prince-“

“I said  _leave_ ,” he said again, his voice a low, threatening rumble.

At once, both guards left, locking the door behind them and plunging them both into almost total darkness. Thor’s grip on Loki’s throat loosened and he could feel his feet touch the ground again. The rage had gone from Thor’s face, leaving sadness in it’s wake.

“Finally,” Thor whispered, his thumb caressing the side of Loki’s neck.

“What do you want so badly that you needed to interrupt my peaceful slumber,  _your majesty?_ ” Loki snarled, but stayed stock still. He was chained to the wall, a fight would not end well for him, he thought.

Thor looked hurt by the formality, and Loki could hear him swallow and open his mouth to speak a few times, but nothing came.

So, they stayed silent, long, agonizing minutes of silence and Loki almost caved and broke it, but Thor had beat him to it.

“I… I just needed to see you,” He said quietly.

Loki continued to stare at Thor, keeping his expression blank. He could see Thor’s eyes scanning over him, searching for something, he could  _feel_  the desperation radiating off Thor.

Loki grinned. “Well, now you’ve seen me.  _Satisfied?_ ”

Thor growled, his hand tightening around Loki’s throat. 

Loki strained to breath. “Touchy…”

Another long silence fell over them again, only interrupted by Loki’s soft wheezing, until Thor growled again and crashed their lips together, their teeth clanking together hard, Thor’s body pressing into Loki’s, almost crushing him against the wall.

Loki was lightheaded, if it was from the kiss or the lack of air, he couldn’t be sure. He closed his eyes and parted his lips, letting Thor’s eager tongue into his mouth. He canted his hips a bit, smiling this time when Thor growled and ground him harder into the wall. Loki could even feel his bones creak a little. Thor’s hand finally moved to cup the back of his head, the other gripping tightly to his hip. Loki finally grabbed a hold of  Thor, clinging onto his armored shoulders, the chains hanging from his wrists clanging softly against them. His heart pounded in his ears, the lightheadedness didn’t dissipate, and he wanted more from Thor.

He pulled back, just enough to speak. “ _Yes_ , Thor.  _Take me_. Destroy me. I _want_  it.”

Thor snarled and forced their mouths together again. Loki felt as Thor carelessly ripped away the thin cloth pants he wore, given to him to protect the last bit of his dignity. Not that he’d had any left to protect anyways. He ground into the leather and metal Thor wore, gasping at the rough and smooth sensations. Loki felt as Thor pulled at his own clothes, heard him hiss as he freed his cock. Thor wrapped Loki’s legs around his waist, and then Loki panicked and tried to remember a spell he hadn’t used in a long time. He had just enough time and power to recite it before Thor began pushing his cock into him, moaning when he felt warmth and slickness fill him. Thor pressed his face into the crook of Loki’s neck and shoved himself into Loki. Loki felt his air get punched out of him as he was stretched too fast, his nails digging into Thor’s armor, his back bowed. Thor sighed, moving his head off Loki’s shoulder and cupping the backs of Loki’s thighs before pulling out and pushing back into Loki before he’d had the chance to breathe again.

Loki back scraped against the wall with each forceful thrust, Thor’s grunting puffing hotly against his face and his insides burned. All he could do was hold on to Thor and try to breathe, but even his hands had begun to slip. He heard himself moan out Thor’s name and felt Thor’s answering thrust. He called out Thor’s name again and again, until he could feel Thor tumbling over the edge, his name pouring from Thor’s lips like a curse and his hips pounding into him erratically until they finally stilled. Loki could feel Thor spilling deep inside him, felt the wet heat of it sliding out of him and down his thighs. He smiled as Thor hugged him close and cried onto Loki’s shoulders.

He’d let Thor hold him for a while, let him weep as his come dried on Loki’s skin. He’d let this soreness linger. He’d always have this memory of the golden son of Asgard taking and using his own brother in the dark of night.

He was sure he’d find a way to use it.


End file.
